Quand les coquelicots étaient en fleur
by Ynys
Summary: Quand les coquelicots étaient en fleur, elles s'allongeaient dans les champs. Quand ses lèvres se posaient sur la chair tendre de son cou, elle frissonnait. (Léger femslash bucolique Charlie/Dorothy)


_Arrrrrrgh, j'avais dit que je ne commencerai pas à écrire sur cette série, sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas. Mais comme je suis faible... Bref xD_

 _Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, en une heure, avec comme thème le mot « quand ». Pas sûr que le rating M soit nécessaire, ça ne me semble vraiment pas très explicite, mais sait on jamais !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _DISCLAIMER : Supernatural n'est pas moi, tous droits réservés à ses créateurs et propriétaires._

* * *

Quand les coquelicots étaient en fleur, elles s'allongeaient dans les champs.

Quand ses lèvres se posaient sur la chair tendre de son cou, elle frissonnait.

Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la nuque et le dos de la brune avec passion, la maintenant contre elle, tout près d'elle, toujours plus près. Les lèvres continuaient à parcourir la peau d'albâtre, le cou de bas en haut. La tête de la rousse s'inclinait en arrière, yeux fermés, le visage orné d'un sourire gourmand. Abandon au plaisir et à la passion, au milieu des fleurs aussi rouges que la flamme qui l'habitait. Les mains remontaient dans la chevelure d'ébène alors que la bouche attaquait le menton, agrémentant les baisers de petits coups de dents. Des marques couleur coquelicot le long du cou. Les deux corps l'un contre l'autre frissonnaient d'un même élan lorsque les deux paires de lèvres se joignaient, fondaient l'une contre l'autre avec tendresse et passion. Les langues suivaient la danse des coquelicots ballottés par le vent, mais d'une manière un peu plus folle, un peu plus désordonnée. Un peu plus amoureuse.

Quand elles s'embrassaient au milieu des coquelicots, c'était quand tout était bien, et beau, et paisible. C'était quand elles étaient ensemble et qu'elles étaient loin de la guerre. C'était avant les combats, et les magiciens maléfiques et leurs sorts, avant les problèmes, l'angoisse et les cauchemars.

Surtout, c'était avant la séparation. Avant la fuite forcée de Charlie, avant son départ des champs de coquelicots désormais parsemés d'un rouge bien plus sombre que celui des fleurs. Pétales de mort au milieu des fleurs de vie. Charlie avait dû rentrer chez elle. Charlie était en sécurité là bas, mais quand Charlie était chez elle, elle ne pouvait plus s'allonger au milieu des champs de coquelicots.

Depuis que Charlie était chez elle, plus aucune bouche ne venait prendre la sienne avec autant de passion. Depuis que Charlie était chez elle, elle ne remontait plus ses jambes pour serrer contre le sien un corps à se damner. Elle ne sentait plus la courbe délicieuse des seins se l'autre se presser contre les siens. Elle ne faisait plus rouler Dorothy dans l'herbe d'un vert éclatant, sans égard pour les coquelicots qu'elle écrasait. Il n'y avait plus de vêtements qui volaient dans le vent, dansaient avec les fleurs, il n'y avait plus de mains tantôt baladeuses, aguicheuses, tantôt brutales, passionnées, possessives lorsqu'elles agrippaient les courbes aériennes du corps de l'autre. Plus de bouches, de langues, de lèvres ou de doigts, ces doigts de fée s'insinuant avec délice dans une cavité chaude et accueillante, parcourant un doux parterre de mousse humide avant de venir taquiner les pétales d'une fleur de chair. Aucune langue ne venait récupérer les perles de plaisir qui en échappaient et laissaient des traînées laiteuses. Plus de mots doux ou brutaux, de cris ou de soupirs au fil des vas et viens.

Quand les deux parties de Charlie avaient quitté Oz, les coquelicots s'étaient fanés dans le champ. La petite poupée dansante faite avec une des fleurs s'était écrasée dans sa poche. Cette petite merveille, elles l'avaient confectionnée pantelantes et nues au milieu du champ, les corps tremblants et épuisés après l'extase, mais le sourire au lèvres. Un sourire satisfait, repu. Quand elles finissaient ainsi, Charlie attrapait une des fleurs et la faisait danser sur les seins fermes et rebondis de sa partenaire. Dorothy riait de plus belle sous les chatouilles des pétales.

Quand Charlie était rentrée chez elle, le rire s'était doucement fané dans sa mémoire, lui aussi. Plus lointain.

Quand Charlie s'endormait, elle retournait s'allonger dans les champs de coquelicots en fleur.

Quand elle se réveillait et se rappelait que plus rien de cela n'était réel, elle contemplait quelques instants le petit pendentif rouge passion que Dorothy lui avait offert. En forme de coquelicot.

Quand Charlie le regardait, ou voyait un coquelicot en fleur, elle se souvenait que tout cela avait un jour était réel. Elle se souvenait des jours où elles s'allongeaient dans les champs.

* * *

 _Vous aussi, participez à notre vaste campagne de plantation de coquelicots. 1 review = 1 nouvelle fleur plantée. Alors foncez ! (je fais des rimes en plus, elle est pas belle la vie ?_

 _Aussi, j'avoue qu'écrire ce petit OS m'a donné envie d'écrire beeeaaaauuucoup plus sur Charlie. Si vous êtes tentés par une fic multi chapitre, qui sera sûrement axé aventure (je pensais peut être à un truc avec le livre des damnés), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_


End file.
